Talk:Armadiko
same armadillo in the manga?? is this the same armadillo in the manga so is a male armadillo?? --Nitram86 (talk) 13:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm assuming it is. There was a bit of an issue as to whether or not the armadillo was male or female. I think this is the anime expanding on that.--Cerez365™ 13:47, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it female? -- (talk) 18:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :The manga made it clear that it is a male. Jacce | Talk | 18:59, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Should it mention it's attracted to males dispite being a male?-- :I don't see why. Especially the "despite" bit.--Cerez365™ 20:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't it be noted that the gender differs for the manga and anime? It does indeed identify the armadillo as a female in the anime, so why say it's a male? Don't take it the wrong way, I just feel it'd be unlikely for "that" kind of stuff to be airing in Japanese television, especially for kids. 2chikage (talk) 04:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :So far the anime's only difference from the manga concerning the gender is that Armadiko seams to have a crush on Naruto. Jacce | Talk | 05:21, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Armadiko's seiyuu is also female. '~' 2chikage (talk) 05:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :So is Naruto's (both). Jacce | Talk | 05:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol "that" kind of stuff? Whatever do you mean? Jacce I think - if I remember correctly - there's a scene in the manga where Armadiko is cosying up to Naruto and he's either pushing him off or petting him, it seems like an extension of that. There's no difference to me between Armadiko and the 'one in the manga] both look the same (bristling eyelashes and lipstick(?)) and had the same shy and reserved mannerisms only to be found to actually be male. Androgynous characters have always been in Japanese television, I'd assume they're more use to it that most others.--Cerez365™ 10:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well I`m just saying Armadiko`s seiyuu has a feminine voice. And comparing Takeuchi-chan (Naruto`s seyuu) with this seiyuu is unfair, considering Naruto`s voice is masculine. But I guess it's up to the higher ups whether to keep it or not. 2chikage (talk) 14:17, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :is like Gamariki is a male but his personality is like a female and now we have the confirm in the last episode --Nitram86 (talk) 13:23, March 22, 2012 (UTC) guys i think about adding the manga pictures of the relevation of the gender because there is a big discussion on the real gender of armadiko i fear that this fact make a change between gender if not solved --Nitram86 (talk) 20:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :The latest episode confirms that it is in fact the same armadillo. Armadkio's gender shouldn't be an issue on any front any more.--Cerez365™ 21:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) i know but in the anime for the censurship the 'organ' can be see while in the manga yes... so in the note where there is the anime manga difference we must add the pictures from the manga so nobody can complain --Nitram86 (talk) 21:08, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Orrr they could just go to chapter 513 and have a look for themselves yes? This wikia is not supposed to be satisfying whims and fancies.--Cerez365™ 21:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ok then --Nitram86 (talk) 21:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Name Usually, at least katakana is also mentioned when a name is revealed, right?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 18:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :well, it's a guess, and i did try my best to handle. =.=' Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:13, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Kunoichi101